Comment va le monde ?
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: UA James & Lily Sont toujours envie. Severus Rogue est un homme très médiatisé et il veut du réconfort Avant de Se donner la mort ... Il très Appel Connue une radio, c'est Alehandra Qui lui répond Et qui tentera de lui sauver la vie ...


Couple : Alehandra Stones/Sévérus Rogue

Personnages concernés : Lily Evans, James Potter, Fred et George Weasley  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : T  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : /  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : monde alternatif.

Comment va le monde ?

J'anime une émission de radio qui s'intitule « comment va le monde ? » On peut tout me raconter généralement ce sont des femmes qui m'appelle pour me demander des conseils. J'essaye toujours d'aider le plus de monde possible. Mais, l'histoire que je vais vous raconter ne c'est pas très bien dérouler. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que je commence mon émission à 14h et que je la fini à 16h30, oui je commence juste après les infos. Cette fois, mon dernier appel m'allait m'emmener bien au-delà de la zone… Enfin, le mieux c'est que je vous explique ce qui c'est passé.

Bienvenu dans l'émission comment va le monde… On sait qu'il ne va pas très bien surtout en cette période. Mais, j'aimerais que vous nous posez vos questions quelles soient d'ordre personnel ou autre je me ferais une joie d'y répondre si je le peux. C'est à vous de nous dire comment va le monde ou votre monde et nous recevons le premier appel !

Voilà comment mon émission débute depuis que je les prise en main, il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. L'émission marche parce qu'on me parle beaucoup et je pense que mes auditeurs m'aiment vraiment beaucoup.

- Bonjour, Alehandra…

Oui, je me nomme Alehandra, je n'ai pas fait comme certaine star, j'ai tenu le nom qu'on m'avait donné à mon enfance.

- … mon petit ami vient de me plaquer je me demande ce que je peux y faire…

- Bonjour… ?

- Sarah

- Bonjour Sarah écoutez vous savez pourquoi il vous a laissé ?

- Il m'a dit que nous n'avions plus rien en commun…

- Sarah vous devriez l'oublier cet homme… Je m'explique si il ne vous dit pas les choses clairement qu'il tourne autour du pot c'est qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

- Oh non…

- Vous vous en doutiez ?

- Et… bien… oui ! Oh la garce !

- Vous connaissez celle avec qui il a une aventure ?

- Oui… enfin je crois… Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie.

- Si c'est le cas, il faudrait aller lui parler et lui dire que votre ami ne vous a rien dit…

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est plus ma meilleure amie !

- Sarah l'amour ne se commande pas et vous voudriez que votre meilleure amie souffre à cause de ce type ?

- Vous avez raison merci Alehandra.

Toute la journée, j'avais eu ce genre de discussion, jusqu'à 16h25 où j'allais clôturer mon émission quand la régie me passe quand même un appel.

- Je ne peux pas le… bonjour comment vous appelez vous ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse tout de suite juste un souffle. J'avoue qu'à ce moment là j'ai pensé que c'était la régie qui me montait un coup.

- Fred, George franchement cette fois ce n'est pas drôle !, dis-je en les regardant et en voulant couper le micro.

- Qui sont Fred et George ? me demanda la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Les personnes de la régie… comment vous appelez vous ?

- Se sont vos amis ?

- Des connaissances plutôt…

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

- Non…, enfin si j'en avais mais…

- Mais ?

- Je suis seul maintenant.

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Avez-vous déjà connu la solitude ?

- Oui, bien sûr comme tout le monde je crois.

- Non, je pense que vous ne connaitrez jamais la même solitude que moi !

Là j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir quand j'entendis en bruit de fond comme une sirène de pompier.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas de poste de télévision dans votre radio ?

Aussi tôt je vis George se lever et allumer la télévision partout sur à peut près toutes les chaîne on voyait un homme en haut d'un immeuble avec un téléphone portable à l'oreille.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Son nom et son prénom s'afficha en bas de l'écran. Il s'agissait de Sévérus Rogue un imminent politicien.

- Monsieur le président… Monsieur Rogue…

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! dit-il avec une voix glaciale.

- D'accord comment voulez vous que je vous nomme ?

- Sévérus… Alehandra… appelez moi seulement Sévérus, dit-il en soupirant.

- Bien Sévérus. Quelle solitude éprouvez-vous ?

- Je pensais que j'avais des amis et surtout une femme qui m'aimait…

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Mes amis se sont retourné contre moi et la femme que j'aime va épouser mon ennemi de toujours alors…

- Je comprends… Sévérus écoutez moi…

Pendant ce temps à la télévision la journaliste dit que l'homme sur le toit à un téléphone portable à l'oreille et qu'il est entrain de se déplacer pour s'asseoir sur la corniche. A ce moment là j'ai mon estomac qui remonte vers mon cœur.

- Vous n'avez pas le vertige ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, j'avoue que non, répondit l'homme d'une voix égale. Pourquoi ?

- Moi, je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que vous faites… J'ai la phobie du vide.

- Le vertige, une fois que vous voulez en finir avec la vie je pense que ça vous passe au dessus.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible dans mon cas, imaginez que j'ai même dû mal à vous regarder à la télévision.

- C'est vrai… vous êtes plus sensible que d'autre c'est peut-être pour cela que vous répondiez si bien aux questions que toutes ces femmes vous posent.

- Oui, j'avoue que je n'y avais jamais réfléchit.

- A ce moment Fred plaque une feuille contre la fenêtre pour que je demande à Sévérus depuis combien de temps il écoute mon émission. Je lui fais un geste pour lui dire que je ne lui poserais pas la question.

- J'aime votre voix.

- C'est gentil

- Oui, elle a le don de m'apaiser…

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelez ?

- Pas seulement pour ça…

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Je savais que vous alliez m'écouter…

- Oui, je suis là pour ça, lui dis-je en souriant. On me paye pour ça.

- Je paye aussi un psy et il ne m'écoute pas.

- Les psys, je me demande à quoi ils servent surtout quand on voit tous les dépressifs qu'il y a dans notre société.

- C'est exactement ce que je pense. Vous savez je vous écoute depuis que votre émission existe, je pense que je n'ai jamais raté une de vos émissions.

- Vous m'écoutez à cause de quoi de ma voix ou de mes conseils ?

- Je pense que c'est un peu des deux… Vous êtes comme une espèce de rayon de soleil dans la journée de quelqu'un qui a des ennuis…

- C'est gentil ça… vous pensez vraiment ça… et quand je n'arrive pas à aider les gens ?

- Vous y arrivez toujours… Depuis un an…

- Je… je fais de mon mieux Sévérus mais, j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui j'ai un doute…

- Vous avez peur ?

- Oui, j'ai peur… Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

- Je n'ai personne… enfin personne qui ne veuille pas que je saute.

- Il y a des personnes qui souhaiteraient vous voir franchir le pas ?

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix froide. Et franchement je pense qu'ils n'auront pas tord d'espérer que je mette fin à mes jours. Personne ne va me regretter.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Je suis sûr que vous manquerez à quelqu'un…

- Ah oui ? A qui ? A vous ? Nous nous connaissons que depuis 20 minutes, dit-il pendant qu'à la télévision je l'avais vu observer sa montre.

Il y eut ensuite un gros plan de l'homme qui n'était pas ce qu'on peut appelé très beau mais, il avait un certain charme.

- Ne sautez pas !

- Pourquoi ? Dites moi une seule raison et je ne sauterais pas.

- Vous ne serez plus célibataire une fois que vous aurez rejoins le planché des vaches.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Non, pas du tout… Les femmes adorent les hommes dans votre genre !

- Avez-vous reçu un seul coup de fil depuis que je suis ici ?

Fred me fit un signe positif de la main puis, en me disant à l'aide d'un papier que le standard était saturé. Ce que je m'empressai de dire à mon auditeur.

- Sévérus nous pouvons avoir jusqu'à 50 appels au standard et on vient de me dire qu'il était saturé.

- Vous vous moquez de moi !

- Pas du tout si vous voulez on peut avoir quelqu'un en ligne en même temps que vous…, le souhaitez vous ?

- Au point où j'en suis !

Je fis alors un signe de tête à Fred qui me balança un appel.

Moi Bonjour, vous vous appelez ?

- James

Sévérus bien il ne manquait plus que lui

Moi qui est-ce ?

Séverus celui qui va épouser la femme que j'aime

James Sévérus a toujours cru avoir une chance avec ma femme, il pensait même être ami avec elle ! Quelle ironie du sort…

Je fis alors, un signe à Fred pour qu'il coupe la communication.

Moi Je suis désolée Sévérus, un autre appel ?

- Oui, bonjour je m'appel Emily

Moi Bonjour Emily

Sévérus bonjour Emily

Emily bonjour Severus, je vous vois depuis 16h à la télévision et très franchement mes amies et moi on se demandait pourquoi vous vouliez faire ça ?

Sévérus ma vie est un désastre…

Emily oui ça on a cru le comprendre en écoutant l'émission de radio… Mais, vous voulez vraiment vous foutre en l'air pour un flirt qui a mal marché ?

Sévérus pas vraiment pour ça… En fait, c'est beaucoup de faits…

Emily j'ai 17 ans et franchement j'ai l'impression de retrouver des copines et des copains en vous… Tous les lycéens ont les mêmes problèmes que vous !

Moi Emily la vie est dure pour tout le monde et quand on n'a pas d'amis à qui se confier c'est encore plus dure… Vous savez l'amitié que vous forgé maintenant va s'en doute vous suivre durant votre vie d'adulte.

Sévérus c'est tout à fait ça Alehandra… Malheureusement celles que j'ai forgées…

Moi Sévérus vous en forgerez d'autre si vous descendiez de ce toit.

Sévérus je ne pense pas…

Emily ne soyez pas aussi défaitiste !

Moi Emily vous avez d'autre chose à dire à Sévérus ?

Emily non…

Moi bien un autre appel ?

- Bonjour

Sévérus bonjour

Moi bonjour comment vous appelez vous ?

- Lily… Sévérus je t'en prie ne fait pas ça !

Sévérus …

Moi vous êtes la fameuse amie qui va se mariée avec un dénommé James ?

Lily oui… mais, je ne pensais pas que ça allait le faire souffrir à ce point !

Moi vous savez bien des personnes réagissent différemment quand il voit celui ou celle qu'il pensait être l'amour de leur vie prendre un autre chemin que le leur.

Lily je ne pense pas que Sévérus pensait cela de moi…

Sévérus … tu m'aurais s'en doute rit au nez si je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais pour toi… Je ne suis pas ton genre d'homme…

Lily Sévérus tu es mon ami… Mais, j'aime James… Tu es même mon meilleur ami mon confident… Je t'en prie je ne veux pas te perdre !

Sévérus … James est arrivé aujourd'hui dans mon bureau avec ses trois acolytes pour me dire avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il allait t'épouser !

Lily James est un gamin, tu le sais bien Sévérus…

Sévérus Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je me demande encore comment tu peux être amoureuse de lui !

Moi L'amour ne s'explique pas Sévérus… Je l'ai assez dit dans mon émission non ?

Sévérus Oui… Mais, je voudrais savoir pourquoi son cœur a choisit James et non moi !

Lily J'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui depuis le premier jour… Seulement je ne voulais pas me l'avouer… Il était si puéril… Il était si différent de nous ! James m'a apprit beaucoup de chose tu sais, il m'a apprit à oser faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ! Et surtout il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait même si c'était sous le coup de la colère, il a osé me dire qu'il m'aimait…

Sévérus Je n'ai jamais réussit à te le dire… Jamais je n'aurais osé de peur que tu m'abandonnes.

Lily Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné Sévérus… Tu es mon meilleur ami…

Sévérus Tu vas finir par le faire !

Lily Quoi ? Mais…

Moi Lily vous aimez James n'est-ce pas ?

Lily Oui

Moi S'il vous demandez de choisir que feriez vous ?

C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis une voix dire à la jeune femme au bout du fil de raccrocher le téléphone immédiatement et que celle-ci s'exécuta. Il y eut alors, un instant de silence avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

- Sévérus, je suis navrée…

- Pas moi, j'ai put lui parler juste avant de sauter…

Je le vis alors se lever de sa corniche et se pencher en avant pour regarder dans le vide.

- Ne faites pas ça Sévérus !

- Qui va m'en empêcher, vous ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Je fis alors, signe à Fred et George pour qu'il m'équipe d'un appareil transportable pour que je puisse continue à lui parler tout en me déplaçant.

- Je vais arriver Sévérus…

- Malgré votre phobie du vide ?

- Oui ! Je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur croyez moi ! C'est juste parce que c'est vous !

- Trop aimable !

- N'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Vous ne dites rien ?

- C'est la première fois, qu'une femme me parle sur ce ton.

Il semblait étonné ce qui me fit sourire. Je descendais dans l'ascenseur et retrouvé ma voiture pour aller le rejoindre.

- Sévérus, vous m'aviez dit être seul n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact… Vous allez arriver bientôt ?

- Oui, la circulation est moins dense à cette heure ci et je connais bien l'immeuble sur lequel vous êtes… Je passerais par derrière pour éviter la foule.

- Les curieux, il y en a plein et ils n'attendent qu'une chose…

- Je sais Sévérus !

- Un fois arrivée sur les lieux deux policiers me demandèrent de retirer mon micro, ce que je refusais de faire. Car, je craignais que Sévérus ne m'adresse plus la parole une fois que ça serait fait. Les deux policiers le comprirent et me souhaitèrent bonne chance.

- Vous avez une forte personnalité…

- Tout comme vous il me semble Sévérus…

- J'arrivais près de lui et le regardait juste. Je lui dis que j'étais derrière lui et il se retourna pour me tendre sa main et m'aider à m'asseoir sur la corniche avec lui.

- Alors ?

- J'ai peur, vous ne sentez pas comme je tremble ?

- Si, je le sens

- Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et en me serrant un peu plus fort la main pour me rassurer. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du sol. Il prit alors, entre son pouce et son index de l'autre main mon menton et le releva pour que je le regarde lui. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard si profond… J'avais toujours pensé que les personnes avec des yeux bleus ou des yeux verts étaient des personnes intéressantes même sans avoir prit la peine de discuter avec elles. Mais, les yeux de l'homme en face de moi étaient tellement noir que je voulais savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière se regard. Je me sentis rougir comme une collégienne juste parce qu'il me regardait. J'en oubliais le vide et ma peur tout autour de nous avait disparu.

- Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Ces simples mots me ramenèrent sur terre… enfin sur cet immeuble. Je le regardais décontenancée par sa question.

- Vous avez quelqu'un n'est-ce pas… En même temps ça serait parfaitement normal…

- Pardon ?... Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une femme aussi ravissante que vous !

- Vous avez bu ?

- Non…

- Ca doit-être l'attitude alors, qui vous fait délirer…

- Absolument pas !

- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie sinon on va finir par tomber tous les deux.

- Je ne vous mens pas Alehandra… Je n'imaginais pas qu'une femme comme vous pouvez faire de la radio… Vous devriez être mannequin…

- Mais, bien sûr… Vous avez s'en doute attrapé un coup de froid et vous êtes en train de délirer.

- Cela fait deux fois que vous me dites que je suis entrain de délirer… Hors c'est faux !

Il me lâcha et se leva pour faire un tour sur le toit. Ma peur me revint aussitôt le cœur au bord des lèvres et mes membres tremblants j'implorais l'homme de revenir près de moi.

- Vous voulez que je saute ?

- NON ! Bon sang ce que vous pouvez être compliqué Sévérus ! Je suis entrain de mourir de trouille sur ce rebord et vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez !?

- C'est vrai pardon…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai vous n'êtes pas vraiment désolée !

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes venue ici parce que vous aviez pitié de moi avoué ! …

- Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

- Vous êtes devant moi maintenant alors, pourquoi tenez-vous l'oreillette à votre oreille ?

- Je ne sais…

- Pour faire de l'audience c'est ça ?

- Vous devenez parano maintenant ? Vous voulez que je la jette ?

- Oui !

- Bien…

Je retirais alors, mon oreillette et la jetais dans le vide.

- Satisfait ? Vous m'aidez maintenant à…

- Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas pitié de moi c'est vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas pitié de vous car, je comprends votre geste…

- Vous ne dites pas ça parce que vous avez peur ?

- Pas du tout

Je soupirais en le regardant vers des allées et venues sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il commençait même à me donner le tournis quand il vient se rasseoir.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de pathétique ?

- Non…

- Sincèrement !

- Sincèrement non… Je n'ai jamais eu a affronter dans ma vie ce genre de situation mais, si ça m'arrivait je pense que j'aurais réagit comme vous…

- Vous savez il n'y a pas que l'histoire avec Lily et James… Je ne suis vraiment pas une bonne personne j'ai fait des choses…

- Que vous regrettez ?

Je penchais légèrement la tête pour le regarder, l'homme semblait sincère.

- Vous vous fichiez de l'impact médiatique ?

- Vous avez accepté quand vous m'avez vu sur ce toit ? Et vous vous êtes dit que ça ferait de l'audience ?

- Absolument pas je voulais vous aider !

- Et bien moi je recherchais de l'aide…

Il me fixait avec une fureur dans les yeux qui pourtant ne me faisait pas peur au contraire ça m'envoutait encore plus. Je laissais passer un moment avant de lui demander.

- Est-ce que j'ai… Ais-je réussis ?

- A m'aider ?

- Et bien oui…

- Oui, vous m'avez aidé.

Il se releva encore une fois mais, cette fois, il me tendit la main. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et tenta de me relever... Hèlas mon pied glissa et je me retrouvais dans le vide accrochée à sa main.

- Ne me lâchez…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était tombé en arrière pour m'attirer à lui. En une fraction de seconde j'étais passée du vide au torse de l'homme auquel j'avais empêché de se donner la mort. Il n'y eut plus aucun mot échangé entre nous seules nos se sont scellèrent l'une à l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré mais, l'on pouvait entendre les cris et les applaudissements en bas. Je l'ai regardé et il semblait alors, honteux et il baissa les yeux. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et il m'a regardé comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait avant lui. Il a finit par descendre du toit et trois mois plus tard nous scellions notre unions.

FIN

***

Merci à **Elora Lone Wolf et Bergere** d'avoir lu cette fanfiction ça me fait du bien qu'on me laisse des commentaires surtout s'ils sont positif^^ (mais vous pouvez en mettre des négatif ça ne me dérange pas au contraire ça peut me permettre d'évoluer^^). J'avoue que c'est un message optimiste que je veux faire passer et puis, Severus est un de mes personnages favoris... Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il meurt lors d'une de mes fanfictions^^


End file.
